Are They Sweeter Than Me?
by MissChenowith
Summary: Just a simple 1-shot. Meryl contimplates if she is sweeter than Vash's donuts.


Author Notes: This is just an odd idea for a story I read one day. One shot, Meryl x Vash. It's short and sweet (I hope it's sweet at least) and pretty much pointless fluff. Need I say more? Oh yes, if they seem out of character, I'm really sorry, but this is my first Trigun fiction, so I tried. 

Ah, and this is in Meryl's POV.

=======================

__

Are They Sweeter Than Me?

By: KaikaNozomi

__

=======================

__

I don't blame myself for getting upset at him all the time, I actually see myself as being strong to go through life with this… this… idiotic excuse for a criminal. I mean, what kind of person with a sixty billion double dollar bounty on his head chooses to sit back and eat donuts anyways?

"Donuts" you ask? Yes, donuts. I'm not talking about-well-donut is a simple word. It's a pastry, they're gooey, sweet, and to Vash the Stampede, the best thing in the world.

So here I sit, watching him amazingly consume donut after donut. First comes a glazed, then powdered, then maple. Tot his day I wonder how he keeps up his figure… The lean… Muscular… Handsome-okay-wait, I'm not going to do this again. I _hate_ spending time thinking about him.

I sighed, 'How did I find myself here? I could be working right now, so _why_ am I sitting her watching Vash eat donuts?'

That's right, I remember now. It's all thanks to the girl next to Vash devouring pudding at the rate of **him** and his donuts. _"This will be fun Meryl! Come on, you can have some pudding too!" _Milly was lying straight to my face and I didn't even notice at the time. 

I sighed heavily again, this time gaining the attention of both of them.

"What's wrong?" The sentence was actually fumbled around with his mouth full of half chewed donuts, but I knew what he was saying. I understand his language now, the amount of time spent with him is the cause.

"Nothing, _nothing at all,"_ I mumbled harshly. Though, it didn't matter how I talked, whether or not I was mean to him. I'm constantly being ignored anyways, and I _hate_ behind ignored. I hate it almost as much as I hate _him._

"Do you want a donut?" Vash offered, once he finished swallowing.

"No."

"They're really good Meryl, you should try some for a change!" Vash grinned boyishly, highlighting the very essence of his looks, "I'll give you one of my favorites-"

"No thank you Vash," I do not want to try donuts. I have never treasured the thought of being like Vash, not one bit.

"Suit yourself," he plopped another donut into his mouth and I watched sourly. He didn't notice me as I watched him lick his lips, _not that he usually notices me anyways…_

To be brutally honest, I like to look at his face, I found myself staring at his features a lot. He was flawless, beauty itself. His built was strong, his hair was always smooth and sleek, the nick name of "broom head" actually fit him perfectly.

And his eyes, _oh his eyes…_ They were a beautiful color, a shade of turquoise, and you could get lost in them so easily. So deep and passionate, his eyes were what I loved best about him. It was almost like, if you stared at them for a really long time, you could actually see into him, you could see all his secrets.

"-ryl. Meryl!"

I tore my eyes away from Vash quickly, ignoring the fact that I was blushing.

"Y-Yeah?"

Milly held up her empty pudding cups, "I'm going to run across the street and get some more, I'll be right back." So Milly left in search of pudding, leaving me alone with Vash. Could things be any worse?

"So-err-how's your job been going?" Vash doesn't know how to start a conversation with me, he always seems to say the wrong thing. 

"Well, take a moment to think about what you just asked-" I gritted my teeth, Vash _was_ my job, and I don't like chasing around broom heads! Obviously this had to be a touchy subject with me, and yet he doesn't notice! 

Well, like I said before, he never notices me, not ever. He doesn't think of me as one of those beautiful girls he always chases, he probably doesn't even consider me a woman. I'm just the "insurance girl" that is horrible to him.

It's not really like I care though…

"Ooh, hey, this donut has sprinkles, I've never had them with sprinkles before. Look Meryl." He held it in front of me to make sure I saw the bright red and yellow sprinkles. They sort of reminded me of him, some how… 

Oh no, now I'm even starting to think of him when I see _sprinkles!_ Am I possibly insane, or is the insanity just spreading from him to me?

_"Wow Vash, that's amazing…"_ I sighed, 'My life is so horrible…'

"You know, Donuts are the best thing in life, besides life itself. I guess it's strange that I find myself drawn to donuts more than anything else in the world." Vash smiled, "Donuts are my true love I guess."

_Ooh,_ how I hate him! I hate his stupid, gorgeous smile. I hate his hideously wonderful personality. I hate the way he talks to me like I'm a child, when I want him to see my as a woman. I hate him. Yes, I **hate** Vash the Stampede!

If you haven't guessed already, I, Meryl Strife, am actually in love with him. Yes, I am in love with Vash the Stampede.

But of course he has to go off on his donut rage, all that is important to him is donuts, donuts, donuts! Number one on his list is donuts and I'm jealous of them. They were fat and round, while I was-well-not, and they could grow mold if they were too old, and yet, no matter how old I get I certainly will not! And how deeply do I want the number one thing on his list be me…

But that will never happen. 'I wonder, can donuts possibly _really_ be sweeter than me?'

That's easy, of course they are. I'm hideous on the inside, average on the outside. My "streak" of personality is ugly and horrible. No one wants to date a monster.

"Vash?"

He looked up at me with those beautiful eyes, "What?"

"Are donuts _that_ great? Are they _that_ sweet?"

"Of course!"

I sighed, "I knew you'd say that."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." There is no changing him, "I was just wondering if _I_ could possibly ever be sweeter than your beloved donuts."

Oops, I said that out loud, didn't I? I braced myself for the comments that would head my way.

"I'm not sure, I've never tasted _Meryl_ before," and it was that simple for him.

"Ugh, never mind," I stood up, "just forget it. I'm going back to the hotel."

"Meryl?"

I turned around and glared, "What?"

"Are you going to try a donut?"

The nerve of him!

"No! Not now and not ever!" I watched him put a small piece of donut into his mouth, "So stop asking me already, you should know the answer by-"

If I could have gasped, I would have, but he stopped me from making any noise. I didn't even notice him sweep up to me and lower his lips onto mine-hard. I could feel him pushing the kiss and trying to get me to open of my mouth. It was _so_ hard to resist, though, I don't know why I was. Maybe it was that I didn't know how to kiss a guy…

Still… What was he thinking?! Kissing me so… so… passionately! 

But I couldn't hold back any longer so I opened my mouth and let him kiss me to whatever extent he liked. Of course, I was surprised when instead of something soft like-let's say-a tongue, I tasted something extremely sweet. 

Vash pulled away from me and grinned madly. I was blushing furiously, and I'm sure I looked furious too because that's how I felt.

"There, you ate a donut."

I suddenly realized that the sweet taste in my mouth was the donut. I clenched my hands tightly against my sides. So the whole point of his was to tease me basically! And to think, I actually fell for it!

"The choice was actually really hard," Vash said as he started to walk out, "but I guess my mind has changed. Meryl's a lot sweeter than donuts."

I gaped at him, still blushing madly.

Okay… so maybe donuts weren't _that_ bad…

=======================

Author Notes: There, my first Trigun fiction done. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
